Greyback
by DanielPotterGirl
Summary: Who's side is Dobby really on?


Harry traveled through the unknown world he had found behind the turning bookcase in Mr., and Mrs. Weasly's guest room with his two best friends Ron and Hermonie. As the three teenagers traveled through the dark tunnel they could hear the constant sound of dripping water that was giving Hermonie the chills. Terrified as she already was the sound wasn't helping. All three of them had left their wands back in Ron's room except Ron but that didn't help because his wand was still broken due to his and Harry's "little accident" with the whomping willow. The three kids came upon a fork in the tunnel. They each listened but couldn't hear anything. Finally they decided to split up. Harry by himself and Ron and Hermonie together. Harry didn't want to go by himself but he cared about his friends to much to let them go alone so it was him or nobody. Hermonie didn't have a good time with the idea of this either but with a little nudging decided to come along.

Harry went right and walked until he heard muttering. He crept along the passage until he came close enough to make out words. It was Dobby! "Dobby" he yelled in joy happy just to be in the presence of someone else. Dobby froze turned around then ran to Harry and embraced him in a hug. "Hello Harry Potter sir." "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh." Immediately Harry thought of Ron and Hermonie. He immediately took off running without looking back assuming Dobby would follow.

When Harry got to Ron and Hermonie he was relieved to see them both laughing together on the ground it turns out they both tripped on each others feet and feel to the ground. All three of them decided to just go along Ron and Hermonie's path so they could stay together and then would go back to Harry's.

When the path ended the children came upon a note saying, " tap the wall in front of you three times then wait til you hear a click. Tap the wall again four times and it will open up to a stair well that will lead to Fred and Georges joke shop. It was signed by Ron's Mom with a note at the bottom saying it was to Ron's Dad. "Probably just to spy on Fred and George," said Ron. "Yeah probably," guessed Hermonie. Since all three of them had gone to Fred and George's earlier in the day they decided to start heading to Harry's original tunnel.

When the kids got to where the tunnels crossed over Harry realize Dobby wasn't there. Once again though he heard voices. As the three of them crept forward the voice go clearer until they all three heard it . "Hisss. Hissssss. Hisssssss." Parseltounge! All three of them raced around the corner only to have Dobby throw himself on them in a embrace. "Get of you trader," shouted Harry. "That way get him," Hermonie shouted as she watched a cloak disappear into the dark. "Aceo broom," demanded Harry. Within a minute Harry was his broom and on the chase to find the mysterious parseltounge. He was now within range again so that he could hear the person's footsteps. He swooped down, got off his broom and ran and pounced on the person.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Greyback snarled and snipped at Harry barley scraping his arm but the damage was done. Harry howled in pain afraid of the night. It just so happened to be a full moon. By this time Ron and Hermonie had caught up completely out of breath. When they saw what happened Hermonie grabbed Harry and Ron pulled out his wand. "Potrificus Totalus!" A jet of purple light shot out of the end of Ron's wand directly at Greyback's stomach. Greyback barley had enough time to let out a howl before he was frozen in place.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

While at St. Mungos Harry had a lot of time to catch up on his studies and with the help of Hermonie got all the way caught up. Harry's doctors said that they could stop Harry from transfiguring every full moon but it was going to take a lot of bed rest and laziness on Harry's part. Harry tried to look pained but couldn't hide his joy. He got to stay home for a whole two months having every meal home cooked by Mrs. Weasly and his very own two personal assistants Ron and Hermonie.


End file.
